Fun with Malfoy in the restricted section
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco finds Harry wandering around in the restricted section, Draco takes this time to use his advantages.


**Fun with Malfoy**** in the restricted section**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **H/D

**Rating: **M

**Author: **xxromeoroyaltyxx

**Oneshot!**

Harry covered himself under the invisibility cloak, while roaming the Hogwarts castle. He was deep in thoughts that night as he walked about, looking at the breeze against the trees, and the dark starry night, it looked magical.

He gazed into the night as he walked, sighing. He looked to see if the restricted section was deserted, and unlocked the door with Hermione's handy spell. Harry opened it, and walked in; he searched for a book called Magical Creatures for Hermione, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. It must have been half an hour he spent looking for that special book, as he heard someone come in, he quickly put the book back, but didn't manage to put it in properly as the shadow came closer.

"Who's there?" A voice growled,

"Malfoy," Harry mumbled,

Harry quickly went to turn around, but bumped into a shelf, as he didn't realize it was behind him,

"Ow!" Harry said aloud,

"Potter?" Draco asked, getting out his wand,

Harry didn't answer,

"I know you're there potter," Draco said, pointing his wand at where Harry was standing,

"Fine," Harry said, taking the cloak off,

"Seeing as I'm a prefect, I get to turn you in, or take house points off," Draco smirked,

Harry groaned, "Don't… please," He begged,

Draco raised his eyebrow; Harry was amazingly hot when he begged like that,

Draco cleared his throat, "Okay Potter, I won't turn you in,"

Harry sighed in relief, standing up,

"But… you have to do something for me," Draco smirked,

"Like what?" Harry asked, as he looked down at Draco's erection, he gasped, and backed up,

"I'm not gay," Harry said, pushing Draco away,

"Then I get to turn you in," Draco's smirk grew wider,

As Harry and Draco heard Filch and Mrs Norris come in, Harry shoved Draco into a corner nearby, Draco pulled Harry with him, and pressed against Harry, Harry gulped, hoping Filch would leave soon,

As Filch left five minutes later, Harry stepped back; Draco grabbed hold of Harry's scarf as Harry stepped away from him,

"Got your scarf," Draco waved it in front of him,

"Malfoy, I'm not playing games with you at this time of night, give it back," Harry said, trying to snatch it off Draco,

Draco grabbed Harry's Invisibility cloak and ran around with them,

Draco held them both up high so Harry couldn't catch it, Draco was taller then Harry, so Harry was unable to reach it,

"Malfoy…" Harry sighed,

"Yes potter?" Draco chuckled,

"I'm not-" Harry began to say, but Draco was already starting to unbutton his shirt,

_Merlin…_Harry thought to himself.

He stared at that pale chested six-pack, and he couldn't stop staring. He shaked his head, as Draco undone his zip on his pants, and dropped them; Harry began to feel hot and sweaty.

Harry shaked his head and began to walk off, Draco pulled him back,

"If you don't want to be turned in, you need to do it,"

"Why me though, there's plenty of other Slytherin girls who would be happy to suck you,"

"Because, none of them were good enough, and I wanted to see what the golden boy could-" Draco tried to finish, but Harry pulled down his boxers and bent down.

Harry had never sucked a guy's penis before, so he didn't think he would be very good. He pressed his tongue against the tip of Draco's penis; Draco closed his eyes and reached down to run his hands through Harry's messy hair.

"Mmm…" Draco moaned, as Harry began to suck him,

Harry blew softly on the tip of Draco's penis, just to tease him,

"Oh…Potter," Draco moaned, leaning his head back,

Harry took him in whole again, and licked his way up and down Draco, Draco couldn't believe how good Harry actually was. Draco moaned as Harry dragged his teeth up and down him, he grabbed Harry's hair tight as Harry dragged his tongue and teeth up and down at the same time.

"Oh…Fuck, potter, I'm going to-" Draco tried to say, but came in Harry's mouth before he could,

Draco opened his eyes; Harry stood to face him,

"Mmm… You're so much better then those Slytherin girls," Draco said, pulling him close,

"Malfoy…"Harry said, trying to get out of Draco's tight grasp,

"Remember, I'm prefect, you aren't, and I can take away your house points just like that," Draco clicked his finger,

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco,

"You're mine," Draco smirked, kissing Harry's neck all over,

Harry was stunned when Draco kissed him, taking him by surprise, Draco kissed him deeply, and Harry kissed back, just because he had to, and Draco tasted his salty self inside Harry's mouth. He ran his hands through Harry's hair again, Harry had to admit, Draco was gorgeous, and he was an amazing kisser.

"May I have my scarf back now?" Harry asked,

Draco smirked, "I want it, to remember this night,"

Harry folded his arms and pouted,

"You're so adorable, potter," Draco chuckled,

"Malfoy, I really have to go," Harry whispered,

"Alright, but I'll find you tomorrow night, so we can have another session," Draco's smirk grew wider,

"Malfoy…I'm not-"  
"Gay, i know you think that, but you sucked me, so officially you pretty much are," Draco pulled Harry closer,

Harry stared into his icy grey eyes, "I'll leave you wanting more," Draco whispered, grabbing Harry's arse, Draco put the Invisibility cloak over Harry's shoulder, and left.

Harry gulped, looked down at his manhood, and saw that he had an erection.

"Fuck…" Harry thought to himself, and began to think of Draco as he touched himself.

**AN**: _Reviews?_


End file.
